


Hesitance

by klutzysurgeon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzysurgeon/pseuds/klutzysurgeon
Summary: Wherein Law is a shy first-timer and the couch is as good a place as any.





	Hesitance

“You’re already dripping,” Law remarks, a hint of surprise in his tone as he brushes his thumb against the slit of Rocinante’s cock, smearing the slickness around and pulling a groan from the blonde who sags into his touch, body sinking heavily into the couch cushions.

“I can’t exactly help it when it’s you, you know,” Rocinante mumbles, looking away as a blush creeps up his neck.

A soft noise escapes him when that hand starts moving along his length, tattooed fingers gripping confidently despite the unfamiliar situation. “Have you thought of me doing this before?” Law smirks. Rocinante can barely bring himself to look at that expression, a hand splayed over his face as if to hide his blush.

“...I have,” he admits. “Haven’t you?”

That simple honesty manages to wipe the smirk off Law's face. Color flushes his cheeks beautifully as he gives a short, sharp nod. He’s silent for a moment or two as he works, seeming to struggle with himself before speaking again. "I... have. I don't do this to myself  _often,_ but..." Law trails off, thumbing into the base of Rocinante's cock and keeping his eyes firmly fixed down. "It's easier for me to get aroused if I'm thinking of you."

Rocinante's voice escapes in a breathy  _"oh,"_ and he's not sure if he moans from the sensation or from the thought of Law touching himself while thinking of him, eyes sliding shut as his head lolls back against the cushions. It’s getting harder to think clearly at all the more that hand slides over him and it’s made no better when Law climbs atop him to kiss him, hand reached down between them still working his length as he straddles the blond.

Rocinante tries to put as much effort into the kiss as he’s able to as his hips give a few involuntary thrusts, pressure starting to coil. He doesn’t expect to last long, between the teasing and the fact it’s _Law,_ touching him and kissing him and loving him. He threads his fingers into Law’s hair, drawing out the kiss for as long as he can before the need for oxygen makes him pull away, a trail of saliva down his chin as he pants breathlessly.  _"Mmh,_ Law... Feels—  _ah,_ feels good, I'm..."

Law moves down just enough to kiss and suck on the blonde’s neck, drawing out an unabashed moan and making the fingers in his hair tighten their grip. “Feels good?” he murmurs. “You sound so good…” There’s too many sensations at once, breathy voice against his skin and slick hand sliding over him and soft, warm lips on his neck. It only takes a few more strokes before Rocinante comes with a breathless cry of Law’s name, spilling over into the fist wrapped around him.

He slumps bonelessly against the couch as he tries to catch his breath afterwards, mouth half-open and panting. He’s half expecting Law to make some sort of sly remark but when he cracks open his eyes he sees the surgeon staring curiously at the mess on his hand, Rocinante's cum beginning to drip down his wrist. “Ah… S-Sorry about the mess…”

To his complete and utter mortification, Law raises his hand to his mouth and licks away the stray droplet like he’s merely taste-testing something new. Rocinante gives a strangled noise at the sight. “What? I was curious,” Law defends. “It tastes… bitter. It’s not nearly as terrible as I’d heard though.”

“Just what have you been hearing?” Rocinante mumbles, still feeling a little dazed. Law moves to get off of him, snatching a tissue off the coffee table to clean his hand with and settling down onto the couch beside him as Rocinante fixes his pants before wrapping an arm around his lover, resting his head on top of messy black hair. “Love you,” he murmurs softly.

Law rests an arm over his chest and he can feel the blonde’s heartbeat still racing as he tucks himself closely by, content to simply lay together for now. “...Love you too,” he mumbles into Rocinante’s side, face slightly flushed.

The entire event was… more interesting than he’d expected. It’s not the first time Rocinante has moaned his name— the blonde is almost always murmuring it in between kisses— but never quite in _that_ way and the sound was… nice. Watching him come undone was nothing like the videos he’d watched to try and get a technique down; those hadn’t affected him at all.

It takes quite a few minutes before he realizes exactly how much it affected him and he stiffens, genuinely surprised at himself. “I…” He trails off, shifting to make certain and _oh,_  yes, his pants are constricting differently and that’s… odd. He can’t recall the last time he’d gotten aroused without trying to, not even during some of their more intense makeout sessions when Rocinante had needed to excuse himself for a similar problem.

Then again, doing something like this is rather different from kissing…

Rocinante hums curiously but Law can’t find the words, squirming slightly. “Cora, I… I think that, ah…” No good, that’s not enough to convey it but he’s suddenly overcome with embarrassment. It’s never been a problem before, so why…?

“Law? Are you okay?”

There’s a hint of worry in his tone and Law nods mutely. Technically this doesn’t quality as not-okay. And it’s not like it’s shameful. He was happy to be able to make Rocinante react like this, so more than likely the blonde will be just as happy to have done the same and that might be what gets him to move, grabbing ahold of Rocinante’s hand and placing it rather pointedly over the hardness in his jeans.

Rocinante stays frozen like that for a moment or two before his mouth drops open into a quiet “o” of understanding and he tentatively rubs his fingers against the bulge, earning a sharp inhale that has him jerking his hand back. “Oh. _Oh._ Law, you’re…”

The boy nods mutely again, face burning bright scarlet. Rocinante nuzzles his head against Law’s, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Do you want me to…? Can I take care of you?”

“If you… want to?” Law says, a little distracted. “I’ve never… Done anything like this, with anyone, and… Like I said, not often to myself, so I… don’t really… know…”

“Well, I can vouch that it feels pretty good to have the person you love touch you,” Rocinante chuckles, one hand soothingly carding through soft, messy black hair.

That seems to restore a bit of Law’s confidence as he gives a tiny smirk. “It certainly seemed to, with the way you reacted.”

“I told you, I can’t exactly help it if it’s you. It’s the same now, isn’t it?”

Law gives a slow nod, more sure of himself this time. “...I suppose you’re right. With the sounds you were making, I think anyone is likely to become aroused…” Rocinante turns slightly pink at the reminder, ducking his head down and using the opportunity to reposition himself so he can kiss down Law’s jawline, slowly trailing down the exposed throat. “Alright. I... would be okay with it if it’s you.”

When he pulls away, Law clarifies, gold eyes meeting red. “Only you. My body seems to feel the same way, so…”

He leans forward a little bit and Rocinante takes the hint, closing the distance between them to press his lips against Law’s. He’s a little startled when the boy asks for more, tugging him closer and nearly toppling the man over. Rocinante ends up very nearly straddling him, a tongue poking insistently at his mouth until he opens it. Law takes his time exploring, a pleased groan slipping into the kiss when fingers start toying with his shirt’s buttons, pushing the fabric aside to trace the ink on his chest.

“I still love all your tattoos,” Rocinante murmurs when he pulls away, mindful not to settle down too far or he’ll _really_ be straddling Law and he's not quite sure how the boy might react to that. “They fit you so well.”

“As well this one should, considering it’s yours.” It always baffles the blonde how easily the surgeon can admit to something like that when he’ll get flustered over little things, even things like presents and surprise kisses. A makeout is embarrassing, but permanently etching a symbol into your skin in honor of someone is fine…? Rocinante can’t help but chuckle at the ridiculousness, leaning down to press a trail of kisses along the flowing lines.

The action draws a muffled noise from Law though the next noise is much louder when hands find his belt, deliberately palming his crotch as he slowly unbuckles it. “Ah… Don’t tease me,” Law grumbles, halfheartedly bucking as if trying to shove him off.

“A little bit of teasing never killed anyone.” Rocinante’s grin is slightly devious and Law thinks it’s going beyond a _little_ teasing when the man tugs his jeans down just enough to _mouth the outline of his briefs—_

_“Cora!”_

He means it to sound chastising but his voice comes out nearly as a whine, tattooed fingers tugging insistently at blonde hair. The sensation is— different, warm and foreign and the only thing he can compare it to is being tickled, an assault on his senses that leaves him squirming. “Do it properly or don’t do it at all.”

Rocinante can’t help but find his glare adorable, expression bordering on a pout. He lightly clamps the waistband between his teeth instead of simply toying with it, using his mouth to pull the briefs down to pool around Law’s knees with his jeans until he tugs them all the way off, spreading the boy’s legs out so he can properly settle between them.

Law looks away as he does, a hand splayed over his mouth as he tries to calm his breathing. He hasn’t even been properly touched yet, hands rubbing sensually up his thighs and he hadn’t pegged Rocinante to be the type to tease but he really, _really_ would like those hands to be elsewhere _right now._   _"P_ _lease_ get on with it, Cora…”

The way he breathes out the name has a jolt running down Rocinante’s spine, thrilled to be able to pull such a voice from Law. Still, he figures he’s done enough for now. One hand slides up Law’s inner thigh, toying with coarse black hairs before wrapping firmly around the length in front of him and Law sighs in sheer relief, sagging against the couch.

It only takes a few slow, confident strokes for his cock to be fully hard and throbbing, the tip beginning to ooze out a familiar opaque fluid and Rocinante returns the earlier favor, thumbing purposefully into the slit to draw more out and Law tries to choke down his low moan, feeling mortified at hearing his own voice like this.

“Don’t do that,” Rocinante frowns.

“Don’t do… what?” Law asks, struggling to breathe evenly when the base of his shaft is squeezed.

“There’s no one else here, so you don’t have to try and be quiet.”

“I… But…” _You’re_ here, he can’t quite bring himself to say.

“I want to hear you.” Law brings himself to glance down and nearly groans at the sight, determined red eyes staring up from his lap and it’s somehow more real, actually seeing Rocinante’s hand on his…

That hand starts to move again, the other reaching up to grasp at his own and he links their fingers together without really thinking about it, the movement automatic by now. It’s just him. It’s just Cora, it always has been, so… “Okay,” Law nods, letting his eyes close because he doesn’t think he can watch this without finishing embarrassingly soon. “Cora…”

Rocinante continues to stroke him, sensations building slowly as Law's breathing becomes a bit heavier, tiny gasps and moans starting to slip out. “Mm… _ngh_ … Fuck, Cora, feels… ah, different…”

“Feels better than when you do it to yourself?” Rocinante teases, smiling up at him and Law slits his eyes open just to glare down, the expression ruined by the clear pleasure on his face. “I’m glad,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Law's thigh and making the boy's breath hitch, “I’ll have to do this for you from now on, then.”

“Don’t… say something like that,” Law mutters, a quiet moan slipping out a moment later when the blonde twists his hand at the base, sensitivity spiking. Law tries not to quiet himself even though he’s sure he sounds ridiculous. He keeps mumbling Rocinante’s name nearly incoherently, trying to process the new and pleasurable sensations. "I might just take you seriously."

"Who says I'm not serious?" Rocinante chuckles. "I wouldn't mind. Mm, I wouldn't mind at all."

Law huffs out something that could be generously considered a response, mind straying dangerously to thoughts of this becoming a regular occurrence. He’s not sure how long it is before Rocinante pauses and he nearly whines at the loss, cracking open lidded eyes to stare questioningly. “Can I… try something different?” Rocinante asks, tongue darting out to moisten his lips.

Law finds himself nodding automatically, though he has no idea what the other man wants to try. A new position, maybe? He could want to kiss; he is always big on sappy, intimate moves like that, and Law can hardly complain considering he’d done the same earlier. Whatever it is, he’s sure he’ll be fine with it. Rocinante wouldn’t do anything that would purposefully hurt him and he’ll stop immediately if it turns out to be a bad idea, so—

“A— what are you— _ah— Cora-!”_

A flicker of tongue is the only sign he gets before the blonde swallows half his length, lips sealing snugly around him and giving a curious suck. The sensation is _entirely_ different, moist and warm and he bucks up without meaning to, the hand on his thigh the only thing keeping him from choking Rocinante. _"_ _Shit,_  Cora… Warn me next time…”

Rocinante hums something that might have been an apology but as it is, it sends unintelligible vibrations down his length and directly results in Law having to struggle to keep his hips still, a harsh exhale issuing out. “...’M not gonna … last,” Law groans.

He'd been so close before and he can already feel the pressure coiling again, the reintroduction of Rocinante’s hand around the base of his shaft only speeding along the process, his breath coming out in sharper gasps and pants. Rocinante presses his tongue against the slit of Law's cock and Law swears he sees stars, the sensation jolting through his entire body and sending him over the edge with a wordless cry. His back arches as he spills into the blonde’s mouth, tattooed fingers gripping tightly to the hand he’s holding.

Law is barely aware of the sounds he makes, of the quiet praise and repeated mumblings of “Cora, _Cora”_ as he comes down from his high but Rocinante has them committed to memory, feeling a little high himself from witnessing the boy’s finish. He pulls away slowly, letting his tongue drag along the underside of Law’s softening length as he pulls away and licks the residue off his lips, swallowing automatically.

“...It’s actually pretty salty,” Rocinante blurts without meaning to, uncertain of what else to say.

Law stares at him with unfocused eyes, blinking languidly as he tries to focus. “You didn’t have to swallow it…?”

“Mm, I wanted to. It’s you.”

The honest response has Law blushing and he wonders how the rest of his body still has blood with all of it focusing on only two spots. "Don't complain about the taste then," he mutters, covering his face with one hand. Rocinante laughs, moving away for only a moment to fetch a tissue before he nuzzles against Law's side, barely giving the man a moment to fix his pants before he's wrapped up in cuddles.

"I'm not complaining," Rocinante teases. "I wouldn't mind doing it again. Actually, I already want to..."

Law opens his mouth to protest but shuts it audibly, blush darkening on his face as he squeezes his eyes shut and wraps an arm around Rocinante.

"...Only if you let me try it on you next time."

When Rocinante gasps and presses flustered kisses to his neck, babbling excitedly about how cute he is and nearly climbing on top of him in his haste to shower him in affection, Law gets the feeling next time might actually be awfully soon after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhello, I wanted to try writing shy-ish Law. that's about the only reason behind this. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
